


L'Invitation

by YodaBen2



Series: Slow Burn [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Ce qu'on appelle chez les Anglo-saxons une "self indulging fic". Un cadeau que je fais à moi-même, qui s'inscrit néanmoins dans ma série Slow Burn.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou/Stanley (Disney), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Series: Slow Burn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569055
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1





	1. Et si ?... (NSFW)

Titre : L’invitation

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : BatB 2017

Genre : PWP

Rating : M

Pairing : Stanley/LeFou/Gaston

Notes : Une fic extrêmement égoïste que j’ai écrite surtout parce que j’avais envie de relever le défi d’une scène de sexe à trois, exercice de style que j’ai très peu l’habitude de faire.

Gaston, largement étalé sur le canapé, une choppe à la main, riait à une anecdote que LeFou venait de raconter. Stanley, assis sur une chaise à l’envers, le menton posé sur ses mains appuyées sur le dossier, regardait les deux hommes.

Cela avait été long, mais le chasseur avait enfin commencé à se détendre en présence du couple. Il ne montrait plus de jalousie infantile envers le jeune tailleur qui lui avait volé du temps à passer auprès de son lieutenant, et ne passait plus sa frustration sur LeFou pendant le temps que ce dernier lui accordait. Le petit homme en était heureux et en son for intérieur, songeait que voir enfin ces deux hommes si importants pour lui s’entendre en bonne intelligence lui faisait très chaud au cœur.

Enfin, c’était voir Gaston faire des efforts qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Stanley, en dépit des dix ans de différence qu’il avait avec le Duo, s’avérait souvent être le plus raisonnable des deux… Voire des trois. Il ne montrait jamais d’hostilité envers Gaston et réfrénait même ses gestes à l’adresse de LeFou pour ménager la jalousie du chasseur.

Le jeune homme était rêveur. Il regarda LeFou, son cher Étienne, rire à gorge déployée après une blague particulièrement idiote. Ses fossettes se creusaient, sa petite fente entre ses dents se faisait voir, ses beaux yeux brillaient. Son visage était encadré par quelques boucles échappées de sa queue de cheval.

Magnifique, songea-t-il.

Gaston, lui, prenait ses aises, comme toujours, avec en plus ce petit côté défensif quant aux détails de la maison rappelant un peu trop Stanley : il avait calé immédiatement tous les coussins du canapé derrière son dos et posé d’autorité sa choppe sur le livre qui était déjà sur la table, histoire de marquer son territoire. Stanley ne s’en formalisait pas. Il savait que dans cette minuscule guéguerre, il était déjà le grand vainqueur. Gaston, quand il se détendait, dévoilait une certaine beauté dans ses traits qu’on voyait rarement à la taverne. Dans cette ambiance intime, ses traits s’adoucissaient, son attitude perdait cette crispation constante. Stanley le jugeait infiniment plus agréable à regarder ainsi.

Gaston était tellement bien dans ce paisible foyer, avec son lieutenant et son homme de main, qu’il ne savait comment retarder le moment de se séparer. LeFou était radieux depuis que lui et Stanley partageaient le même toit. Son joli visage rond semblait ne plus pouvoir se départir d’un sourire éclatant. Le bonheur se voyait sur sa physionomie et le rendait plus beau encore. Bien sûr, jamais Gaston ne lui avait dit une chose pareille, ni même avant, lorsqu’ils vivaient quasiment l’un dans les poches de l’autre. Son orgueil lui aurait dicté qu’il ne pouvait se passer de la compagnie de LeFou pour avoir un acolyte moins attirant qui le fasse paraître plus agréable, mais au fond de lui, il savait sans pour autant se l’avouer qu’il aimait simplement contempler à loisir le beau visage aux expressifs yeux bruns. Quant à Stanley… L’instinct lui dictant de se méfier de ce rival ne faisait qu’en affirmer tous les attraits. Le jeune tailleur avait retroussé ses manches et ses muscles bombaient sous le tissu. Sacrés muscles, d’ailleurs… Tout comme ce regard noir comme le fond d’un puits, ces lèvres sensuelles, ce teint de neige, ce profil de statue grecque…

La soirée se prolongea tard avant que Gaston ne finisse par prendre congé, laissant le couple seul avec une montagne d’assiettes sales, d’empreintes de bottes sur le parquet et de choppes à moitié vides. Gaston mettait toujours un point d’honneur à prendre autant de place que possible, partout où il allait.

Stanley et LeFou se mirent en devoir de nettoyer tout ça avant d’aller se coucher.

Stanley ne put s’empêcher de noter l’air songeur de LeFou. Il semblait méditer, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, fixant le plafond. Stanley lui caressa le bras.

\- Tu es bien pensif.

Étienne le regarda, puis lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Rien de grave, ne t’en fais pas.

\- Mais si. Je vois que ça te travaille.

Stanley eut un pincement d’inquiétude en voyant Étienne rougir.

\- Heu, je… Je repensais à notre soirée avec Gaston.

\- Tout s’est bien passé, tu vois, fit Stanley d’un ton apaisant. Nous ne nous sommes pas étripés, il n’a pas cassé les meubles ni enfoncé les parquets.

\- Non, je le sais bien, fit Étienne, ce n’est pas ça… Je… Je repensais à, heu… Avant. Et je culpabilise un peu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Étienne regarda à nouveau le plafond. Le ton de Stanley était seulement curieux.

\- Je suis l’homme le plus heureux du monde avec toi. Tu me combles d’une façon que je n’aurais pas pu imaginer, même dans mes rêves les plus délirants. Et pourtant, quand j’ai vu Gaston détendu, rire avec nous, je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de, de… D’imaginer ce que ça aurait été s’il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et moi, finit par lâcher Étienne, craignant un début de dispute.

Il eut quelques secondes pour se maudire d’avoir entamé un sujet aussi glissant alors qu’il était fatigué et qu’une discussion sans nul doute houleuse s’annonçait à l’horizon, retardant fatalement l’heure du coucher -voire à envisager un repli stratégique sur le canapé du salon. Mais Stanley réfléchit. Prit son temps avant de répondre, en choisissant ses mots.

\- Tu sais, mon amour, je pense que sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, on ne cesse jamais vraiment d’être un peu amoureux de son premier coup de cœur. Et je pense qu’il n’y a rien de mal à ça, c’est la nature humaine. J’ai toujours un petit pincement en voyant Samuel se promener avec sa femme… Mais, bon, ça ne dure qu’une seconde. Ce n’est pas la peine de culpabiliser pour ça !

Étienne regarda Stanley, qui le fixait de son doux regard noir. Nulle agressivité dans les yeux sombres de son bien-aimé. Stanley faisait une fois de plus montre d’une sagesse impressionnante.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour te mériter ? Murmura Étienne en caressant les boucles brunes.

Stanley saisit la main pour l’embrasser.

\- Tu as payé plus que ta part, mon amour. Toutes ces années de solitude, la guerre et toutes ces épreuves ont été un prix plus que suffisant. Je suis seulement heureux qu’on ait enfin pu se trouver, toi et moi.

Ils s’embrassèrent, mais Stanley brisa le baiser avant que celui-ci devienne trop enflammé. Il avait une lueur d’amusement dans le regard.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu as encore des vues sur Gaston ?…

\- Oh, je ne vais pas dire « des vues », pas à ce point-là, mais… Il ne s’est pas transformé en Riquet à la Houppe à mes yeux, je l’avoue.

\- C’est vrai qu’il est plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Je me rappelle encore quand il t’a soulevé sur une épaule avec Renée sur l’autre ! Quel type !

\- Et ses cheveux, ajouta Étienne. Il fut un temps où il me laissait systématiquement lui attacher les cheveux le matin. Ils sont aussi doux que de la soie, je te le garantis !

\- Et tu l’as déjà vu torse nu ?

\- Il a les abdominaux aussi carrés que les tiens, mon cœur, assura Étienne.

\- Je parie que les arcs au-dessus de ses hanches sont bien saillants, fit Stanley avec une lueur coquine dans le regard. Tu sais ? Ceux que tu appelles les obliques...

\- Mon chéri aurait-il des vues sur Gaston, lui aussi ? Demanda Étienne d’un ait faussement sévère.

\- J’apprécie un physique agréable quand j’en vois un, fit Stanley pour se défendre. Mais tu es et restes le plus bel homme du monde pour moi, rassure-toi.

Étienne sourit. Puis se dit que tant qu’on en était à faire des révélations, autant ajouter ceci. Il avait eu l’assurance que Stanley avait les idées larges, alors autant se lancer.

\- Stan… Il y a quelque chose que je ne t’ai pas dit.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu te rappelles, je t’ai raconté la dispute que j’ai eue avec Gaston, après notre première nuit.

Étienne se sentit coupable devant l’expression liquide d’amour que Stanley arborait à ce souvenir. Et dire qu’il se mettrait peut-être en colère après ça… Mais il fallait boire le calice jusqu’à la lie.

\- Il… Il s’est passé autre chose.

\- Oh ? Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Gaston m’avait menacé de me dénoncer et j’ai tellement craint pour toi que je me suis vraiment mis en colère. J’ai, heu, dit des choses pas vraiment aimables. Voire, franchement cruelles. Je le connais assez pour savoir quels étaient ses points faibles et j’ai un peu trop tapé là où ça faisait mal.

\- Il t’a frappé ? Demanda précipitamment Stanley.

\- Non ! Non, il ne m’a pas blessé. Mais… Heu, bon. Il m’a embrassé.

Stanley passa de la colère à la stupéfaction.

\- Ah ben ça…

\- Heu… Tu n’es pas fâché ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? C’est lui qui t’a embrassé, pas le contraire.

\- Il était vraiment bouleversé, pour sa défense.

Stanley haussa les épaules.

\- Pas besoin d’être un grand psychologue pour se rendre compte que Gaston n’est pas du genre à réfléchir avant d’agir. Mais ça explique pas mal de choses.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Mon amour, n’as-tu pas songé que si la réaction de Gaston avait été si violente quand il a appris que nous avions couché ensemble, c’était parce qu’il était jaloux ?

Étienne ouvrit des yeux comme des écoutilles.

\- Ja… Jaloux ?? Mais de qui ?

\- De moi, pardi ! Rétorqua Stanley. Parce que je suis parvenu à obtenir de toi ce qu’il n’a jamais osé te demander !

Étienne se mit à rougir.

\- Oui, je suppose qu’il n’aimait pas que tu lui voles son meilleur ami, et…

\- Non, mon chéri. Il n’a pas supporté que je lui vole quelqu’un avec qui il avait envie de coucher.

\- Je… Mais enfin, si Gaston avait été attiré par moi, il aurait eu mille occasions de me le dire, ou de me le faire savoir…

\- Et autant de risques de perdre sa réputation, murmura Stanley. Gaston a un besoin maladif de reconnaissance, Étienne. Il a tellement besoin d’un public qu’il n’agit plus qu’en fonction de ce public. Te faire la cour alors qu’il est constamment entouré était impossible ! Et puis, bon. Je peux le comprendre, quand on est le meilleur ami de quelqu’un d’aussi irrésistible, fit-il en caressant le visage de son compagnon.

\- Et je n’ai rien vu depuis tout ce temps, fit Étienne, le ton lointain.

\- Le phare n’éclaire pas son pied, mon chéri, répondit Stanley. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il est attiré par toi. Il ne le savait pas lui-même, probablement ! Je suppose qu’il a enfin fini par le réaliser quand il m’a vu sortir de chez toi, et qu’il avait un réel risque de te perdre. Le seul fait qu’il ait été assez téméraire pour t’embrasser prouve qu’il a fait du chemin dans sa réflexion, peut-être même assez pour assumer son attirance pour toi. Et je parie que si tu lui proposais de passer la nuit avec toi, il ne dirait pas non !

\- Oh, ce n’est pas possible, ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Stanley, amusé. Après tout, notre bonne amie Clothilde a eu la bonté de nous révéler à tout le monde à la taverne, mais le bon père Robert et une importante partie du village nous ont défendus, et parmi eux, pas des moindres. Nous sommes en sécurité. Gaston s’est peut-être rendu compte que s’il assumait ses penchants pour toi, il sera moins jugé que ce qu’il craignait. Je pense que tu serais surpris de sa réaction si tu le lui proposais.

Étienne était si perdu dans ses pensées qu’il faillit ne pas entendre Stanley ajouter :

\- Et si je m’écoutais, je t’y pousserais presque. Le spectacle serait absolument décadent. Quel tableau vous feriez, tous les deux…

\- Stanley ! Ooh, je n’aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! S’écria Étienne, qui rougissait follement. Tu plaisantes, j’espère, balbutia-t-il, plus embarrassé qu’en colère.

Stanley rit, lui prit la main et la posa sur son début d’érection.

\- Lui, il ne plaisante pas, fit-il en souriant largement.

\- Vilain garçon, le réprimanda Étienne en riant à son tour.

Stanley enlaça Étienne et l’embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser, enfin détendu.

\- Je ne pourrais pas proposer une chose pareille à Gaston, voyons, soupira Étienne. Et toi, alors ?

\- Tu crois que je lui plairais moi aussi ? Demanda Stanley, pour toute réponse.

\- Nous… Nous trois ?

\- Mmh-mmh.

\- Alors… Tu penses qu’on pourrait… Tenta Étienne.

\- … Peut-être l’inviter à rester avec nous pour la nuit ? Compléta Stanley. Oh, ce serait une grande première pour moi !

Étienne était abasourdi. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes, mais il n’aurait pas pensé que Stanley soit d’accord pour une telle expérience. Il le vit se rembrunir un peu.

\- Peut-être qu’il ne serait pas d’accord…

\- On ne perd rien à lui proposer, fit Étienne en haussant les épaules. Mais tu es sûr de vouloir essayer ? De ton propre chef, pas pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Je te l’assure. Après tout, tant que nous sommes ensemble, c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et puis ce serait intéressant… Une nuit avec le plus bel envoyé d’Apollon et Gaston dans mon lit, voilà qui promet ! Fit Stanley en gloussant d’enthousiasme.

Étienne éclata de rire.

\- C’est moi, l’envoyé d’Apollon ?

Stanley lui toucha le bout du nez avec le doigt, comme Étienne en avait l’habitude.

\- Évidemment, que c’est toi, voyons ! Qui d’autre ?

\- Mmh, eh bien, l’homme dont le physique de rêve est encensé par tout le village…

\- Toi, tu veux dire ? Insista Stanley en souriant.

\- Tu es impossible !

\- Exactement, murmura Stanley en déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres d’Étienne.

\- Alors ? Dans l’éventualité qu’il accepte, comment imagines-tu se passer cette soirée ? Ronronna Étienne, que cette discussion commençait à émoustiller.

\- Je l’ignore. Je pense que je ne saurai pas où donner de la tête. Je n’ai jamais fait ça. Peut-être qu’il n’osera pas te toucher… Il faudra peut-être lui donner l’exemple… Il nous regarderait, murmura Stanley, les yeux mi-clos.

Étienne lui caressa les cheveux en émettant un son affirmatif.

\- Il nous regarderait nous déshabiller… Il nous verrait nus tous les deux, dit Stanley.

\- Gaston m’a déjà vu nu des tas de fois, objecta Étienne.

\- Mais seulement pour te laver, j’imagine, répondit Stanley, dont une main caressait la poitrine d’Étienne en lents cercles. Là, ce serait différent. Il verrait à quel point tu es beau. Ou plutôt, il aurait enfin l’occasion de le voir sans avoir besoin de cacher ce qu’il en pense.

\- Tu es très beau toi aussi, mon chéri, il sera très impressionné en te voyant, j’en suis sûr. Ces muscles, cette peau délicate, ces contours anguleux…

\- Tes courbes, ta peau douce… Je suis sûr qu’une fois qu’il t’aura touché, il ne pourra plus s’arrêter, fit Stanley en embrassant Étienne dans le cou, avant de descendre lentement.

\- Il n’aime peut-être pas les petits gros, objecta Étienne, avec autant de détachement que le permettait la situation.

\- Non-sens, fit Stanley léchant du bout de la langue un des mamelons roses de son amant, tandis qu’il pinçait l’autre entre deux doigts.

Étienne gémit. Avant que Stanley ne s’y aventure, jamais il n’aurait cru avoir les seins aussi sensibles.

\- Tu es le plus bel homme du monde, asséna Stanley avec une conviction absolue. Et tu es à moi.

\- Tout à toi, mon amour, soupira Étienne.

\- Et Gaston se rendra enfin compte qu’il avait le plus bel homme du monde à sa portée, depuis des années. Ça le fera réfléchir. Tu vas le rendre fou !

Stanley avait descendu d’encore un cran et parcourait le ventre d’Étienne de baisers légers, insistant sur les marques de dents, tandis qu’il avait saisi le pénis de son amant pour le masturber avec une lenteur calculée. Étienne eut un petit cri de plaisir.

\- Il… Il n’y a que toi qui me fasses un tel effet, mon cœur, murmura Étienne.

\- À moins que… Tu préfères nous regarder ? Ça te plairait, ça ? Nous regarder, pendant que je le prends… Tu m’imagines pénétrer Gaston ? Ou alors, me regarder pendant qu’il me suce ?…

L’image fit s’emballer le cœur d’Étienne, alors que Stanley ne perdait pas de temps et prenait le gland épais entre ses lèvres.

\- Oh, oui… Je… Et j’ose à peine imaginer à quel point ça… Ça m’exciterait à l’idée qu’il te, qu’il… Oh… Oh oui ! Oui !! Oui !! Oui !! Stan… Stan !!! Oh oui !!

Étienne ne put même pas finir sa phrase. L’excitation avait été trop forte, entre les caresses et les images que Stanley lui avait mises en tête. Il jouit en pressant la tête de son amant contre son bas-ventre pendant qu’il lui remplissait la bouche de goulées de sperme expulsées avec force. Stanley avala le tout diligemment avant de remonter auprès de son bien-aimé, qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Oh… Désolé, mon cœur… Je ne peux pas vraiment me vanter… De cette performance…. Haleta-t-il.

Stanley s’essuya la bouche d’un coin de drap et lui sourit.

\- Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? C’est rare que j’arrive à te faire perdre tes moyens aussi vite, c’est très flatteur !

Étienne eut un petit rire.

\- C’est quelque chose que j’admire chez toi, mon amour, tu trouves toujours quelque chose de positif à toutes les situations !

\- Exactement !

\- De quoi as-tu envie ?

\- Là, maintenant ?

\- Mmh-mmh.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Stanley s’allongea et Étienne prit la belle bouche avec fougue, pendant que le jeune homme se masturbait. C’était une configuration habituelle pour eux, Stanley trouvant que les baisers d’Étienne étaient encore une des choses les plus érotiques à faire avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Stanley haleta et ne détacha ses lèvres d’Étienne que pour jouir à son tour, des gémissements extasiés sortant de sa gorge. Étienne attendit que le jeune homme se détende, alla chercher de quoi les nettoyer et ôta de leur peau les traces de leurs ébats. Le temps de se recoucher dans les bras de Stanley, le sommeil les prit peu après.

OoO


	2. Amélie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : problèmes de fertilité

Gaston était étendu sur le lit d’Amélie. La soirée avait été aussi plaisante qu’à l’ordinaire, lorsque la jeune veuve lui accordait ses faveurs. Il la regarda se lever, s’envelopper dans sa robe de chambre et remettre une bûche dans la cheminée.

Elle était songeuse. Elle alla se recoucher, Gaston l’entoura de ses bras.

Quelle agréable soirée, se disait-il. Le corps épuisé de la plus plaisante manière, une belle et bonne femme dans ses bras. Il avait cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais se sentait trop intimidé par Amélie pour faire une proposition en fanfare et grandes cérémonies ; elle serait capable de dire non uniquement pour le mettre dans l’embarras. Elle était pudique sur ses sentiments, c’était pourquoi Gaston avait estimé qu’un cadre plus intime serait plus approprié.

\- Amélie… Ça fait un bout de temps que j’y pense… Toi et moi nous nous entendons bien, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

La jeune veuve le considérait d’un air étrange. Presque las. Une ombre de sourire au milieu d’un visage résigné, comme si elle avait anticipé cette conversation.

\- Et nous nous connaissons assez pour tolérer nos, heu, particularités respectives.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, fit Gaston d’un air plus assuré qu’il n’était en réalité, pour t’assurer une protection, je pense que je devrais t’épou…

\- Attends.

Amélie se redressa. Elle lui sourit, mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

\- Amélie, murmura Gaston, ça ne va pas ?

Il espérait que c’était des larmes de joie, mais il n’en était rien. Son cœur se serra. Amélie le regardait. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Gaston, je sais que tu es animé des meilleures intentions en me proposant ça, mais… Je ne peux pas accepter. Je vais t’expliquer.

Gaston la regardait, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il sentait une grosse vague de chagrin enfler dans sa tête et lui faire grossir une boule dans la gorge, mais tenait à entendre Amélie.

\- … Je suis stérile, Gaston, annonça-t-elle. En quatorze ans de mariage, mon mari n’a jamais été capable de me provoquer le plus petit début de grossesse. Et je t’assure que ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé. Longtemps, j’ai pensé qu’avoir un enfant serait le grand remède à la vie misérable qu’Auguste me faisait mener… Puis j’ai fini par me dire que finalement, cette stérilité empêchait au moins de faire un malheureux supplémentaire.

\- Mais, balbutia Gaston, c’était peut-être lui qui…

\- Il a un enfant, dit-elle. Un petit qu’il a eu d’une maîtresse, quelques mois à peine après m’avoir traînée devant l’autel. La pauvrette n’a pas survécu à ses couches. Il m’a imposé de devenir marraine de ce petit. Je m’en suis occupée de mon mieux. C’est le petit apprenti savetier que je vais visiter au village voisin, chaque semaine.

Amélie s’interrompit. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle caressa les cheveux de Gaston.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire faire un tel sacrifice, Gaston. Tu rêves d’une famille que je ne peux pas te donner. Le mieux que je puisse t’offrir, c’est encore ce que nous avons maintenant. Nous voir de temps à autre, passer une nuit ensemble en passant. Mais… Pas davantage.

Gaston se sentait ballotté par des émotions contraires. La colère devant ce refus, puis devant la stérilité d’Amélie, puis envers ce petit savetier qu’il n’avait jamais vu. La détresse de voir risquer la relation qu’il avait avec elle. La peur de l’avenir, cet avenir qui arrivait à toute allure. Toujours pas marié. Toujours pas casé. Toujours pas d’état digne de ce nom. La maison vide, pour toujours.

\- Si.. Si tu ne veux plus qu’on se voie, je… Je comprendrai, fit-elle, alors qu’on voyait bien que prononcer ces paroles lui brisait le cœur. Nous ne sommes pas reliés par une chaîne… D’autres candidates pourraient te donner ce que tu cherches. La veuve Fournier a déjà eu deux enfants, elle est jeune encore…

\- Je n’ai rien à faire de la veuve Fournier, Amélie. Elle ne m’intéresse pas.

Amélie versait désormais d’abondantes larmes.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Gaston ! Je me sens… Tellement inutile !

\- Je t’interdis de t’excuser, fit Gaston, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être en colère contre lui-même. Tu n’y es absolument pour rien. C’est la fatalité.

Puis il vit Amélie qui tentait de reprendre son calme, qui essuyait ses larmes avec un coin de drap. Ses larmes étaient bien la seule chose d’Amélie qu’il refuse de voir davantage. S’il pouvait faire quelque chose pour les tarir, il le fallait maintenant. C’était le moment de jouer les héros. Personne pour admirer cet exploit, mais en cet instant, Gaston, et pour une rare occasion, ne s’occupait que de sa tâche.

Gaston reprit Amélie dans ses bras, la câlina du mieux qu’il put, la couvrit de baisers légers dans l’espoir de la consoler.

\- Ce… Ce n’est rien, ma douce, murmura-t-il. Ce n’est rien. Puisque tu ne veux pas m’épouser, alors on fera comme avant. Rien n’a besoin de changer. Si tu veux encore de moi.

\- Bien sûr que je veux encore de toi, fit-elle.

\- Alors même sans être mariés, nous avons encore l’un pour l’autre.

Amélie se remit à pleurer, presque sans bruit. Gaston la serra dans ses bras, jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par s’endormir.

La soirée était subitement devenue douce-amère. Gaston contempla la belle endormie, les joues encore zébrées par les traces humides.

Il n’avait pas envie de la voir sortir de sa vie. Mais rester avec elle équivalait à laisser tomber ses aspirations à une vie rangée, une famille, la perpétuation de son nom et de son sang. Gaston se sentait vieillir. À son âge, son père avait déjà établi sa famille, sa mère avait eu trois enfants. C’était hélas courant d’en perdre en bas-âge. Gaston avait été le seul survivant.

Trop de choses à penser ce soir. Gaston souffla la bougie, s’assura qu’Amélie n’avait pas froid. Il se blottit contre elle, arrangea de son mieux les couvertures autour d’eux, finit par s’endormir lui aussi, bercé par la respiration calme de la jeune femme.

OoO


	3. Proposition

LeFou ne put s’empêcher de noter l’air un peu triste de Gaston ce soir-là à la taverne.

\- Que t’arrive-t-il, Gaston ? Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette…

Gaston leva les yeux vers lui. Réflexion faite, il n’avait pas l’air triste. Il avait carrément l’air malheureux.

\- Mmh ? Oh.. Rien. Une mauvaise nouvelle.

LeFou jeta un œil à la cantonade. Madame Grandier n’était pas là.

\- Une dispute avec Amélie ?

\- Si on veut. Une dispute sans se disputer. Je l’ai demandée en mariage et elle a refusé.

\- Oh !

LeFou était sincèrement peiné pour Gaston. Amélie semblait un parti idéal pour le chasseur, et il savait qu’ils s’appréciaient beaucoup.

\- Heu… Tu as envie d’en parler ?…

\- Je lui ai proposé de m’épouser, elle a refusé. Il n’y a pas grand-chose d’autre à ajouter.

\- Mais… Elle t’a bien donné une raison, non ?

C’était là la grande différence entre le Gaston d’autrefois et celui qui se tenait avachi devant lui, dans son fauteuil. Il fut un temps où un pareil refus l’aurait plongé dans une colère épouvantable. Pas dans les affres de la tristesse.

\- Amélie ne peut avoir d’enfant, LeFou. Elle a refusé de m’épouser parce qu’elle ne veut pas que je renonce à mes rêves d’avoir une famille. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle ne m’aime pas.

LeFou devint pensif.

\- C’est admirable de sa part d’avoir fait un tel choix, dit-il. Elle te préfère heureux à tenter ta chance avec une autre, alors ?

\- Je ne veux même pas y penser. Je ne veux pas d’autre femme, rétorqua Gaston. Amélie est une femme bonne, intelligente. Nous apprécions notre compagnie réciproque. Et elle ne peut pas avoir d’enfants. C’est… Tellement injuste !

Gaston prenait pour une offense personnelle le fait que le bon Dieu, le destin, la providence ou toute entité responsable de l’état d’Amélie ait osé entraver ses plans de manière aussi cruelle.

\- Ah, dommage, cela bouleverse mes projets, fit LeFou en faisant un signe à Stanley, qui se trouvait de l’autre côté de la taverne. Je suppose que tu n’es pas d’humeur à ça.

\- Quels projets ?

\- Je comptais t’inviter à passer la nuit à la maison, un de ces jours.

\- La soirée, tu veux dire.

\- Non, non. La nuit.

Gaston fronça les sourcils. Puis il réalisa, devant l’air de LeFou. Il n’avait pas vraiment changé d’expression, mais quelque chose de plus se lisait dans son regard.

Lorsque plusieurs mois avant cela, il avait eu cette dispute avec LeFou après la première nuit qu’il avait passée avec Stanley, il se souvint d’un détail un peu embarrassant. Au comble de la tension, il avait embrassé LeFou, soi-disant pour le faire taire. En fait, c’était le point culminant de plusieurs mois de jalousie, de peur à l’idée de perdre LeFou et de désirs refoulés qui l’avaient poussé à ce geste. LeFou, maintenant qu’il y repensait, ne l’avait pas repoussé de manière violente. Peut-être que s’il avait eu ce geste plus tôt, les choses n’en seraient pas là où elles étaient. Et s’il s’était lancé au bivouac, pendant la traque du dix-cors ?…

Mais là, ça tombait comme un parpaing sur une tartelette aux fraises. Il avait eu depuis la guerre une vague attirance pour LeFou, qu’il avait pu mettre de côté tant qu’il avait de la chair fraîche à disposition pour le distraire. Il avait cru perdre définitivement son ami quand il s’était établi avec Stanley. Et voilà qu’il lui faisait cette proposition absolument délirante.

Gaston eut une occurrence fort rare.

Il rougit.

\- Heu… Passer la nuit, dis-tu ?… Que je sois bien sûr de ce que tu me proposes.

\- Passer la nuit, avec nous deux, expliqua patiemment LeFou en faisant un geste vers Stanley qui approchait. Et non, pas dans le but de nous raconter des histoires de fantômes ou de trier les lentilles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ce n’est qu’une proposition, et tu es tout à fait libre de la refuser, l’assura Stanley. C’est juste que… Nous pensions que tu serais intéressé.

Gaston regarda les deux hommes.

LeFou arborait une de ses tenues ordinaires, avec un gilet de velours rouge foncé qui faisait ressortir son nœud papillon cerise. Ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval bien coiffée, bien ordonnée.

Stanley était vêtu d’un camaïeu de roses plus ou moins foncés, comme à l’ordinaire. Sa cravate jaune était nouée autour de son cou, et ses cheveux étaient roulottés comme d’habitude. Sur un autre, l’ensemble aurait été parfaitement ridicule. Mais Stanley avait un style qui était inimitable. Sur lui, c’était presque élégant.

Cette fois, en le regardant, Gaston se demanda si le jeune tailleur arborait sur tout le corps ce teint de marquise, blanc et délicat, dont il tirait grande fierté. Il se sentit une envie irrépressible de découvrir ces muscles qu’il n’avait que vaguement entrevus.

Les deux hommes côte à côte formaient deux antithèses quasi-parfaites, mais ils étaient beaux, chacun à sa manière, si évidemment beaux, que Gaston en conçut d’abord une habituelle vague de jalousie, avant de la voir délavée par un tsunami d’émotions devant le champ des possibles que LeFou et Stanley venaient d’ouvrir devant lui.

Il les fixa assez stupidement pendant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Stanley et LeFou finirent par échanger un regard en se demandant si Gaston avait bien compris ou s’il n’était pas en train de faire un malaise, puis sursautèrent presque en l’entendant toussoter.

\- Heu, je… Voilà une proposition assez, heu… Inhabituelle.

\- Tu peux la refuser si elle ne te plaît pas, répéta Stanley.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que votre proposition ne me plaisait pas.

LeFou haussa un sourcil. Gaston semblait embarrassé.

\- Seulement, heu… Je ne suis pas sûr… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il se passe pas mal de choses pour moi en ce moment et…

\- J’ai dit « un de ces jours », Gaston. Il n’était pas question de t’emporter comme un paquet de linge pour te faire subir les derniers outrages dans la minute ! S’empressa de le rassurer LeFou, avec un geste apaisant.

\- Je n’ai jamais préparé ce genre d’événement, mais ça demande un peu d’organisation, pour sûr, renchérit Stanley. Mais basiquement, tu nous préviens quand tu seras prêt. C’est à peu près tout.

Gaston resta abasourdi. Coucher avec un homme, c’était déjà un grand bond en-dehors de sa zone de confort… Mais deux ! En même temps ! Et pas n’importe lesquels : son vieux camarade de garnison, son meilleur ami, et son compagnon !

\- Je… Comme je vous l’ai dit, j’ai des choses à régler d’abord, fit Gaston. Mais… Nous pourrions rediscuter de tout ça, dans un peu de temps. Je… Je reconnais que je suis assez surpris, mais… Plutôt flatté. Est-ce que vous m’attendrez ?

\- Naturellement, l’assura LeFou.

\- Prends le temps d’y réfléchir. Nous serons patients, poursuivit Stanley. Bonne soirée !

LeFou et Stanley, rassurés de la réponse de Gaston, le saluèrent et repartirent.

Au moins, l’incident avait permis à Gaston de penser totalement à autre chose.

OoO


	4. Décision

Les jours suivants, Gaston ne pouvait plus se sortir cette étrange proposition de la tête. Il y repensait quand il passait près de la boutique de la modiste, où il savait que Stanley, dans l’atelier, était occupé à travailler. Et il ne pouvait plus que penser à l’idée de coucher avec Stanley. Stanley et ces muscles qu’il mourait d’envie de révéler sous ces vêtements trop amples.

Il y repensait quand il planifiait sa prochaine battue avec LeFou, qui mettait à contribution ses nouveaux talents pour écrire des listes et biffer tous les objets déjà prêts. Au lieu de le voir sagement assis à écrire à table, il le voyait étendu, nu, haletant, criant son nom. LeFou devait répéter son nom à plusieurs reprises pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

Il y repensait quand il voyait Amélie dans la rue et ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ils avaient eu beau convenir qu’ils étaient libres l’un comme l’autre et que s’il leur prenait l’envie d’aller voir ailleurs, rien ne les en empêchait, il avait confusément l’impression de la trahir. Le petit savetier n’était pas le seul récipiendaire de ses visites au village voisin, il le savait ; elle y avait aussi un vieil ami d’enfance avec qui elle avait renoué quelques rapports intimes depuis son veuvage.

Une nuit, il avait vu la situation en rêve et avait joui dans ses draps comme un adolescent. L’idée était de plus en plus présente dans sa tête, et il mettait de plus en plus d’énergie à penser à autre chose.

Ni LeFou ni Stanley ne lui avaient reparlé de cette histoire. Au fil des jours, Gaston en venait à se demander s’il n’avait pas rêvé cette entrevue qu’ils avaient eu à la taverne. Il leur parlait toujours, évidemment ; Stanley et LeFou faisaient toujours partie de son entourage proche, et il y avait toujours fort à dire concernant ses chasses, ses conquêtes, ses souvenirs de guerre, ses faits d’armes, ses exploits… Les deux hommes arrivaient toujours ensemble, discutaient gaiement avec les autres, LeFou était toujours enclin à chanter quand la fantaisie le prenait. Le train-train habituel et son ronron rassurant. Mais avec la révélation énorme qu’un contact intime était désormais possible. Et qu’une nuit incroyable était envisageable.

Puis Gaston échafaudait des scénarios catastrophes, où tout tournerait au désastre.

Parmi les pires éventualités, jouir dans son pantalon avant le début des hostilités, LeFou et Stanley qui éclatent de rire en disant que c’était une blague, une intoxication alimentaire, une énorme dispute conjugale le laissant sur le bas-côté, ou plus platement, se retrouver à trois assis côte à côte sur le bord du lit et se sentir un peu bêtes, l’envie envolée.

Puis Gaston se reprenait, s’admonestant de penser aussi négativement. Il n’entendait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Et l’attrait de la conquête rajoutait à cette grande première un sel qu’il n’avait plus goûté depuis trop longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Stanley et LeFou reparlaient de temps à autre de leur proposition et le jeune homme, devant l’indécision de Gaston, craignait qu’il ne finisse par refuser mais n’ose pas le leur dire clairement. Étienne le rassurait en lui assurant que Gaston avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l’idée, que c’était ainsi qu’il fonctionnait : puis lorsqu’il serait décidé, il le leur ferait savoir.

LeFou avait raison : pendant ce temps, l’idée faisait son chemin dans l’esprit de Gaston, qui se sentait s’installer dedans et son poids y faire son trou.

Quand la bande chevauchait pour une battue, il laissait désormais parfois Stanley prendre la tête. Il prétendit à Tom et Dick, rendus perplexes par cette nouveauté, qu’il voulait laisser Stanley piloter un peu la chevauchée pour lui donner des responsabilités, mais c’était, en fait, uniquement pour voir les fesses fermes tressauter en rythme sur leur selle bien astiquée.

Gaston abîmait -oh ! Pas trop fort !- volontairement certains de ses équipements, pour que le soir, LeFou les répare près du feu, et Gaston contemplait les mains grassouillettes et habiles nettoyer, raccommoder, avec attention. Une attention si soutenue que Tom et Dick n’osaient briser le silence, c’était Stanley qui engageait la conversation ou proposait à boire pour distraire son frère et son ami.

Ce manège dura quelques semaines. La situation s’était tassée avec Amélie. Elle ne reparlait plus de cette affaire de mariage, Gaston n’osait plus aborder le sujet. Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes, mais Gaston se sentait développer des appétits qui n’étaient pas de nature à être comblés par la silhouette pourtant sculpturale de la jeune veuve.

Un soir, Stanley entendit des coups à la porte qui le tirèrent de sa corvée de vaisselle, LeFou étant en train de préparer des remèdes pour l’hiver, à l’étage. S’essuyant les mains, il alla ouvrir.

Gaston était là, rougissant mais décidé.

\- Bonsoir Gaston.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

\- Heu… Non.

Stanley haussa les sourcils. Gaston se contenta de marmonner.

\- C’est d’accord.

\- Hein ?

\- J’ai dit que j’étais d’accord.

\- Oh !

Stanley eut un grand sourire. Gaston ne savait pas trop s’il voulait lui coller une claque ou lui enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche.

\- Fantastique ! Tu nous dis quand tu es prêt, d’accord ?

\- Demain.

Gaston semblait décidé. Stanley hocha la tête.

\- Demain, donc.

\- Au revoir.

Gaston tourna les talons et repartit, un début d’érection tendant déjà son pantalon. Stanley sourit et referma la porte.

LeFou descendit. Stanley se tourna vers lui, l’air tout enthousiaste.

\- C’est demain !

\- Demain quoi ?

\- Gaston !

Stanley était excité comme un gamin la veille de sa fête d’anniversaire. Étienne hocha la tête, souriant.

\- Demain, donc.

OoO


	5. LE soir (NSFW)

La journée parut une éternité à Gaston comme à LeFou et Stanley. Ce dernier oscillait entre l’excitation et l’inquiétude, LeFou s’empressait de le calmer en lui assurant que s’il y avait le moindre problème, il suffirait de tout arrêter et que tout se passerait bien.

Gaston, lui, avait un trac terrible. Il n’avait pas de LeFou à domicile pour lui faire les mêmes recommandations, et avait passé la journée à faire les cent pas chez lui. Vers la fin de l’après-midi, il se fit couler un bain et se lava soigneusement.

Même chose chez LeFou et Stanley, qui s’étaient apaisés l’un l’autre par des gestes tendres. LeFou avait massé le crâne de Stanley pendant son shampooing, Stanley avait lavé le corps de son amant avec une infinie douceur. Il leur avait fallu un bel effort de volonté pour ne pas laisser leurs soins dériver vers des caresses plus précises, mais la promesse de la soirée à venir avait suffi à calmer leur ardeur pour l’instant.

Enfin, des coups timides à la porte se firent entendre vers huit heures du soir.

LeFou alla ouvrir.

C’était Gaston. Il n’avait pas son air assuré habituel. Ses vêtements étaient juste un poil plus élégants que ce qu’il mettait d’habitude, et LeFou crut même déceler un léger parfum de lavande autour de lui.

Mazette, songea-t-il. Soit il avait vraiment envie de faire grande impression, soit il était vraiment intimidé. Il sourit néanmoins et l’invita à entrer. Stanley le salua avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir Gaston ! Viens t’asseoir !

Stanley prenait garde à l’accueillir exactement comme à l’accoutumée. Il avait vite senti que Gaston était nerveux et qu’il n’en faudrait pas beaucoup pour effaroucher le chasseur.

Gaston s’assit après avoir donné sa veste à LeFou. Stanley posa son livre et s’employa à lui demander des nouvelles, comme il le faisait d’habitude.

En revanche, ce qui n’était pas habituel, c’était ses cheveux qui s’étalaient autour de son visage et sur ses épaules, libres et encore un peu humides.

Gaston avala sa salive avant de lui répondre. Il n’avait jamais vu Stanley autrement que les cheveux soigneusement roulottés comme il le faisait d’ordinaire. Même en pleine partie de chasse, le jeune homme se recoiffait chaque matin, quitte à se lever une heure plus tôt !

\- Heu, tes cheveux… Hasarda Gaston, qui ne pouvait pas, pour l’instant, penser à autre chose.

Stanley sourit en se passant la main dans ses boucles.

\- Oh, ça ? Je sors du bain. Je me suis dit que c’était inutile de passer une heure à me coiffer alors qu’on n’allait pas sortir ce soir.

Ça lui donnait l’air encore plus jeune. Même… Adorable.

Est-ce que c’est conforme aux règles de politesse, songea Gaston, de demander à quelqu’un d’arrêter d’être adorable ? Gaston comprenait un peu mieux comment LeFou avait succombé aux charmes du jeune tailleur. Ce dernier, avec ses cheveux libres, ressemblait à un esprit de la forêt, malicieux et splendide.

LeFou s’assit sur une chaise qu’il avait approchée du canapé.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Gaston avait bien trop de trac pour avaler quoi que ce fût de solide.

\- Quelque chose à boire, alors ?

\- Vin ?

\- Je vais te chercher ça.

Un gobelet de vin clairet fut servi à chacun des trois hommes. Gaston fit de son mieux pour ne pas le boire d’un trait, craignant que son malaise ne soit trop visible. Stanley et LeFou bavardaient en riant du dernier exploit d’un de leurs amis du village voisin.

Gaston s’en voulait de ne pas réussir à être aussi détendu que ces deux-là, qui discutaient tranquillement, comme s’ils n’allaient pas coucher tous les trois ensemble, tout à l’heure.

Gaston avait déjà eu deux femmes dans son lit en même temps, à l’époque de la guerre. Ses rutilants galons de capitaine et sa prestance avaient tourné bien des cœurs et c’était une époque où il séduisait à tour de bras. Cela dit, cette expérience ne lui semblait pas très utile pour ce soir. Déjà, ce serait avec deux hommes. Et qu’il connaissait. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Et comment allaient-ils gérer l’après ?…

Une main lui secouant doucement l’épaule le tira de sa rêverie.

\- Hein ?…

\- Je t’ai demandé si je pouvais t’embrasser.

Gaston tourna la tête. C’était Stanley, qui le regardait avec attention.

\- Tu avais l’air vraiment perdu dans tes pensées. Tu as des doutes ? S’enquit LeFou. Tu sais qu’on peut tout arrêter ou reporter, si tu ne te sens pas de le faire ce soir...

\- Non ! Non non, s’empressa de les rassurer Gaston. Je.. Je réfléchissais, c’est tout. Désolé.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, fit Stanley. C’est un sacré bond en dehors de ta zone de confort. Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ?

Gaston secoua la tête.

\- Non, jamais.

LeFou lui sourit.

\- Ce n’est pas fondamentalement différent que de coucher avec une femme, je parie.

Gaston eut un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers Stanley.

\- Heu… Tu m’as demandé si tu pouvais m’embrasser, tout à l’heure ?

Stanley pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ben oui ! Pourquoi ?

Gaston était un peu étonné.

\- C’est un peu, heu… Bizarre.

\- Quoi, de demander la permission ? Demanda LeFou.

Gaston haussa les épaules.

\- Ça manque de spontanéité, non ?

Stanley croisa les bras.

\- Je trouve qu’au contraire, c’est très excitant. Tu ne discutes jamais avec tes conquêtes ?

\- Pas vraiment, reconnut le chasseur.

\- Notre maison, nos règles, fit LeFou d’un ton poli mais ferme. Tu as envie de quelque chose, ou tu ne veux pas de quelque chose ? Tu le dis. Et clairement. Je t’assure que tu ne trouveras plus ça bizarre. Dans ces occasions-là, Stanley se change même vite en moulin à paroles. Mais c’est d’autant meilleur quand je sais ce qu’il veut.

\- Pourquoi, tu fais comment, avec tes maîtresses ? Demanda Stanley. Tu devines ?...

Gaston se sentait un peu mal à l’aise. Il hocha timidement la tête.

\- Tu te feras vite à notre système, dit LeFou avec assurance. Et naturellement, si on fait quelque chose que tu pensais aimer mais que tu changes d’avis, tu le dis et on arrête.

Gaston se sentit rassuré par ces paroles. Jamais il n’aurait cru que LeFou puisse faire preuve d’une telle autorité. Visiblement, il mènerait la danse ce soir, ce qui était logique : d’eux trois, c’était lui qui avait le plus d’expérience. Stanley avait l’air déjà impatient de commencer, mais les regards qu’il lui lançait, bien qu’avides, n’étaient pas prédateurs. Il n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Il attendait.

Gaston avait tout de suite moins peur. Pendant la guerre, puis après, il s’était fondu dans son rôle de capitaine, à donner des ordres, devoir gérer la situation, s’attendre à ce que ce soit lui qui dise quoi faire. Cette fois-ci, c’était LeFou qui prenait les rênes, et jamais Gaston n’aurait cru en être aussi soulagé. Cette fois, il pouvait se laisser porter. Quelqu’un d’autre se chargeait de piloter la situation. Gaston pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Par exemple, le jeune homme joli comme un cœur assis juste à côté de lui. Gaston jeta un regard à LeFou. Celui-ci lui sourit. Puis il regarda Stanley.

\- Ta proposition tient toujours ?

Stanley hocha la tête. Gaston sourit et approuva à son tour.

Stanley s’approcha et l’embrassa d’abord sur une joue, très délicatement, comme pour l’habituer progressivement. Gaston n’avait pas l’habitude d’une telle délicatesse. Puis un second baiser l’atteignit à la tempe, puis au front.

Stanley avait des gestes d’une tendresse surprenante. Gaston se sentait un peu ému devant ces caresses. Il tourna lentement la tête.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Stanley. Le jeune homme soupira et lui caressa le visage. Gaston posa sa main sur le genou du jeune tailleur. Il approfondit doucement le baiser. Stanley gémit en sentant un petit bout de langue lui toucher la lèvre inférieure, et il ouvrit la bouche. Gaston changea de position pour enlacer Stanley.

Pendant ce temps, LeFou était resté à sa place, et considérait la scène avec une affection amusée. Il connaissait assez Gaston pour sentir son émotion, à le voir juguler ses gestes pour en faire disparaître leur brusquerie habituelle, et étreindre Stanley plus doucement qu’il le faisait avec la plupart de ses conquêtes féminines. Stanley, lui, était égal à lui-même, l’image même de l’Amour aux yeux de LeFou. Le voir avec un autre était un spectacle sensuel et assaisonné de la délicieuse épice de l’interdit.

Gaston avait hissé Stanley sur ses genoux et l’embrassait langoureusement. Stanley commençait déjà à haleter. Gaston caressait le corps pressé contre le sien, des épaules solides aux fesses fermes. Il semblait fasciné par les cheveux de Stanley, car il les faisait souvent courir entre ses doigts. Les pattes qu’il avait aux tempes faisaient un contraste plaisant avec la douceur de sa peau, et il avait une bouche à se damner. Gaston se demandait d’ores et déjà de quoi cette bouche était capable par ailleurs… Au bout de quelques minutes, Stanley se détacha de Gaston, rouge et à bout de souffle. Il sourit au chasseur, déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et retourna s’asseoir à côté de lui. Il eut un regard pour LeFou qui sourit et alla prendre place auprès de Gaston, de l’autre côté.

Ce dernier tentait de se calmer un peu. Il n’aurait pas cru que la tendresse pouvait avoir un aussi puissant attrait érotique. Il se sentait déjà à l’étroit dans son pantalon, et ils n’avaient fait que s’embrasser.

\- Alors ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu apprécies, pour le moment ?

\- Oh… Hé bien… Oui, beaucoup.

\- Je ne demande qu’à plaire, répondit Stanley en riant.

\- Et ce n’est que le début, assura LeFou.

Stanley ronronna.

\- Montre-lui, mon cœur.

\- Oui, montre-moi, murmura Gaston.

LeFou lui prit le menton, l’interrogea du regard. Gaston l’attira contre lui. LeFou était déjà un terrain moins inconnu. Il s’étaient déjà embrassés. Mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec le brasier qui venait de s’allumer. LeFou était bien plus assuré et n’avait pas cette indécision charmante de Stanley. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et la main de LeFou s’enfouit dans les cheveux du chasseur. Il lui entoura le cou de ses bras et dirigea le baiser, doucement, mais fermement. Gaston gémit. Il sentit vaguement Stanley défaire le lien qui lui retenait les cheveux. LeFou profita de l’aubaine pour lui prendre les cheveux à pleine main et tirer légèrement. Gaston sentit son excitation monter d’un coup. La langue de son lieutenant jouait avec la sienne, il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et parfois, de façon inattendue, appliquait, sorti de nulle part, un baiser léger sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, avant de recommencer. Gaston sentit derrière lui Stanley qui se collait à lui et avait entrepris de lui dévorer le cou et la nuque de baisers, écartant le col de sa chemise au passage. Il ne pouvait ignorer les pectoraux bombés saillir dans son dos… Pendant ce temps, LeFou se pressait lui aussi contre lui et le corps doux et rebondi dévoilait ses attraits. Gaston se souvint d’Amélie, qui avait, avec gourmandise, comparé une fois LeFou à un bonbon à la guimauve… Elle avait raison. Sous ses doigts, il découvrait des trésors de chair tendre qui ne demandaient qu’à être explorés. Mais, ce nœud papillon, ce gilet…

\- Je peux les retirer ? Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de LeFou, en tirant sur les deux vêtements.

LeFou eut un grognement affirmatif et commença à défaire les boutons. Gaston l’aida et il se retrouva en chemise rapidement. Stanley avait fait de même avec son propre gilet et caressa les épaules de Gaston.

\- Le tien aussi ?

Gaston hocha la tête. Les trois gilets et les deux cravates se retrouvèrent par terre sans façons.

\- Je commence à avoir chaud, soupira Stanley, blotti contre le dos de Gaston.

\- Nous pourrions poursuivre dans notre chambre, proposa LeFou. Qu’en penses-tu, Gaston ?

Gaston approuva.

\- J’ai comme l’impression que ce jeune homme est un peu dépassé par ses émotions, fit-il en se retournant vers Stanley, qui, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, semblait en effet plus qu’excité.

Ils se levèrent tous trois et Stanley prit la main de LeFou et celle de Gaston pour les guider vers l’étage, et la chambre. Gaston marqua un léger temps d’arrêt avant d’entrer. LeFou et Stanley le regardèrent.

\- Tu peux dire non quand tu veux, Gaston, n’oublie pas, murmura Stanley.

\- Tu as le droit de changer d’avis.

\- Non. Je ne changerai pas d’avis. J’ai envie de coucher avec vous deux ce soir, répondit Gaston d’une voix ferme.

Il les enlaça tous les deux.

\- Après tout, une aussi belle proposition mérite d’être honorée… Et j’entends bien essayer les hommes une fois dans ma vie. Autant que ce soit avec deux amis. Et si en plus ils sont agréables à regarder, c’est encore mieux !

Stanley sourit devant le compliment. Gaston désigna le lit d’un signe de tête.

\- Je suppose que c’est là que les vraies hostilités commencent ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse appeler ça des hostilités, fit LeFou. Mais je pense qu’on peut trouver un moyen de s’amuser tout de même.

\- LeFou, c’est toi le capitaine ce soir, répondit Gaston. Je te fais confiance.

LeFou regarda Gaston, plus ému qu’il le laissait paraître. Il s’était fié à lui si longtemps pour protéger sa vie, que le voir s’en remettre à lui pour cette occasion lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et… Ailleurs.

Déjà, Stanley s’était assis sur le lit, déchaussé et retirait ses bas. Il fut rapidement imité par les deux autres, qui prirent timidement place sur le lit.

Gaston eut un petit sourire.

\- Et si vous me montriez un peu comment vous faites, tous les deux ?

Il appuya sa proposition en s’asseyant au pied du lit, dans une attitude de spectateur.

LeFou interrogea Stanley du regard, celui-ci l’embrassa pour toute réponse. Ils s’enlacèrent et s’allongèrent sur le lit. Stanley embrassait son amant avec fougue et tendresse, caressant les cheveux soyeux, les larges épaules, le dos massif, les fesses rondes. Lorsqu’ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, LeFou lui demandait s’il était à l’aise, si tout allait bien, à quoi Stanley le rassurait de quelques mots.

Gaston, de sa vie, n’avait jamais reçu autant de sollicitude. Il lui semblait que LeFou et Stanley prenaient un soin constant l’un de l’autre. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de ça. Il comprenait maintenant mieux le lien profond qui les unissait. Ils étaient ensemble et étaient bons l’un pour l’autre.

Et aussi… Autre chose. Leurs caresses ne semblaient pas avoir d’autre but que de faire plaisir. Quand Gaston couchait avec une de ses maîtresses, il allait toujours à l’efficace. Il les embrassait parce qu’elles avaient l’âme romantique, il stimulait leurs seins parce qu’il adorait les avoir en mains et parce que la plupart d’entre elles étaient excitées quand il faisait ça, tout était orienté dans le but ultime de la pénétration. Là, il découvrait un aspect de la sexualité qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné. Il lui semblait que Stanley et LeFou pourraient passer la soirée à ne faire que ça, sans même retirer le reste de leurs vêtements, et être satisfaits tout de même. Pas de contrainte de la performance. Stanley semblait tirer un plaisir profond à simplement embrasser ses partenaires. Et quelle bouche ! Ce garçon savait y faire !

Mais le jeune homme tira bientôt sur sa chemise. LeFou interrompit leur baiser.

\- Tu veux qu’on l’enlève ?

\- Oui, et toi aussi, mon cœur… Je veux te voir.

LeFou se redressa, ôta sa chemise et aida Stanley à en faire de même. Le cœur de Gaston manqua un battement.

Il avait déjà vu LeFou torse nu, et même davantage. Mais ce soir, à la lueur des bougies, ce corps rond et doux déployait des trésors de séduction insoupçonnés. Il était beau, simplement beau. Quant à Stanley… Il était sculptural ! Les muscles presque plus définis que les siens, une peau blanche et délicate, un torse taillé dans le marbre. Gaston vit les deux hommes le regarder en souriant. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu’il avait commencé à se caresser l’entrejambe.

\- Je crois qu’on lui fait de l’effet, mon amour, murmura Stanley en caressant le visage d’Étienne.

\- Tu es irrésistible, je te l’ai toujours dit. Alors, Gaston, on profite du spectacle ?

Gaston s’immobilisa, pris sur le fait.

\- Heu…

\- Ne te sens surtout pas coupable, fit Stanley en l’embrassant sur une joue. On est là pour ça !

\- Bon, concéda Gaston en ôtant sa chemise à son tour. Alors je suis pardonné ?

\- Et comment ! Fit LeFou en riant.

Stanley prit la main de Gaston, lui écartant légèrement le bras pour mieux le regarder.

\- Tu es vraiment très beau, Gaston, dit-il avec admiration.

Le chasseur fit bomber ses muscles, faisant s’extasier le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux toucher, assura-t-il.

Stanley parcourut avidement toute la surface de peau disponible, caressant les muscles, la légère toison recouvrant sa poitrine.

\- Alors, ça te plaît ? Murmura Gaston d’un air séducteur.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Tu n’as pourtant rien à m’envier, dit le chasseur en caressant Stanley. Je n’avais pas autant de muscles au même âge !

\- Profite de ce moment d’humilité, souffla LeFou à Stanley, c’est une occurrence rare !

\- Ce n’est pas vrai ! Se récria l’intéressé. Personne n’est aussi modeste que Gaston, tu le chantes toi-même !

\- Monsieur refait du texte !

Stanley se mit à rire. Gaston le prit dans ses bras.

\- Voyons… Et si je participais un peu ? Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire, mon tout beau ?

\- … Me frotter, répondit Stanley en rougissant.

\- Oh ? Il va falloir me montrer.

Stanley s’allongea sur le lit, fit s’étendre Gaston sur lui, lui encadra le bassin de ses jambes. Il se tortilla un peu pour trouver l’angle idéal, puis ne bougea plus, lui laissant l’initiative de remuer.

Gaston allait se récrier sur cette pratique qu’il trouvait un peu immature, mais d’une part, Stanley, les joues rouges, les cheveux épars sur l’oreiller, se mordant la lèvre, était un véritable appel au péché, et d’autre part, LeFou devança ses questionnements.

\- Ne sous-estime pas cette technique, Stanley m’a déjà fait jouir en un temps record en faisant l’amour de cette manière, et à plusieurs reprises. Et nous l’apprécions énormément tous les deux.

Gaston, intrigué, donna un premier coup de hanches. Stanley, qui était déjà pas mal excité, poussa aussitôt un petit cri de plaisir.

Gaston avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait encore envie d’entendre ce cri. Il recommença. Les doigts de Stanley se crispèrent dans son dos, il sentit les jambes se plaquer contre les siennes pour affermir la position de leurs bassins. Encore une fois. Stanley gémit en fermant les yeux.

\- Encore, implora-t-il.

Gaston se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme, qui répondit voracement à son baiser. Il accéléra le rythme.

Le chasseur sentait l’érection de Stanley, brûlante à travers sa culotte, le seul vêtement qu’il portât encore. Contre ses lèvres, les gémissements de plaisir de Stanley étaient une source d’excitation supplémentaire. Et dire qu’il avait arrêté cette pratique en sortant de l’adolescence, songea Gaston, quel gâchis..

Stanley était en sueur, ses ongles courts raclaient la peau de son dos, il gémissait, criait, le regardait d’un air rendu hagard par le plaisir.

Et c’est grâce à toi qu’il est dans cet état, se dit Gaston. Totalement à la merci de ses sensations. Il accéléra encore.

Stanley poussa un cri plus haut que les autres. LeFou s’était allongé sur le côté, près d’eux. Gaston s’était redressé, laissant à LeFou la place d’approcher.

\- Tu es près, mon amour ?

\- Oui… Oui, mon cœur… Tout près.

LeFou prit la main de Stanley, l’embrassa.

\- Je suis avec toi, mon chéri. Laisse-toi aller. Montre-lui combien tu es beau quand tu jouis.

\- Je… Je t’aime, Étienne, murmura Stanley d’une voix saccadée par les coups de reins.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, mon cœur. Jouis pour moi.

Stanley ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Gaston sentait que son amant était au bord du gouffre. C’était le moment de jouer les héros. Il enfonça ses genoux dans le matelas, affermit sa position, accéléra.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le corps de Stanley dégagea une chaleur impressionnante.

\- Oh… Oui… Oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-Oui-Oui-OUI OUI OUI !!!! Cria Stanley.

Gaston continua, prolongeant l’orgasme du jeune homme, totalement fasciné par le spectacle. Stanley, le corps tendu à se rompre, criait son plaisir sans la moindre retenue, serrant la main de LeFou de toutes ses forces. Il lui sembla que l’instant avait duré des dizaines de secondes entières. Enfin, le corps de Stanley se détendit d’un coup et il retomba sur le matelas, sans force, à bout de souffle, les yeux clos. Gaston se dégagea avec mille précautions. LeFou embrassa doucement Stanley sur le front, s’enquit de son état.

\- Tout va bien, Stanley ?

Stanley lui adressa un sourire épuisé. Hocha la tête. LeFou l’embrassa encore.

\- Tu es plus beau que jamais, mon amour, murmura LeFou. On va te laisser te reposer. Tu reviens vers nous dès que tu en as envie, d’accord ?

Stanley hocha la tête, et s’allongea au bord du lit pour récupérer. Pendant ce temps, LeFou retournait auprès de Gaston.

\- Ça va ?

\- Si ça va ? J’ai l’impression d’avoir accompli un miracle, murmura Gaston avec émerveillement. C’est moi qui l’ai fait gémir, crier comme ça ? J’ai eu l’impression qu’il allait mourir de plaisir… Jamais aucune de mes maîtresses ne s’est laissée aller de cette manière. Et sans même le pénétrer.. C’est… C’est fascinant.

\- Je dis depuis longtemps que Stanley est quelqu’un d’exceptionnel, maintenant, tu vois que j’ai raison, fit LeFou avec un clin d’œil.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ce point. Mais je reconnais mon erreur, répondit Gaston.

LeFou tira la ceinture de sa culotte.

\- Et si on enlevait ça, mmh ?

Gaston obéit avec enthousiasme. Les deux vétérans se retrouvèrent nus. Gaston, comme Stanley l’avait prédit, regardait son ancien lieutenant sous toutes les coutures, fasciné.

\- Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-il. Je… Je ne te l’ai jamais dit parce que je suis lâche. Mais je te jure que c’est vrai. Tu as un corps magnifique.

LeFou rougit beaucoup, assez ému. Il n’aurait pas cru que Gaston lui fasse un aveu pareil.

\- Quant à toi, répondit-il pour reprendre sa contenance, difficile d’être original… Tu es un parangon de virilité. Splendide. Et j’avoue que je suis un poil nerveux à l’idée de te toucher enfin de cette manière.

\- Il ne faut pas, assura Gaston en lui posant la main sur l’épaule. Je suis nerveux aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

LeFou eut un petit rire. Oui, chose exceptionnelle, Gaston pouvait être nerveux ! Il attira son vieil ami dans ses bras.

\- Nous faisons une belle paire de maladroits, toi et moi.

Gaston lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Et je suis heureux d’être là avec vous deux. Je n’aurais jamais pu faire ça avec qui que ce soit d’autre.

LeFou se dégagea juste assez pour le regarder. Ils s’embrassèrent, tendrement d’abord, puis de façon plus empressée. Ils s’allongèrent, continuèrent leur étreinte. Gaston savourait le contact de la peau satinée de LeFou, lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait l’impression d’être enveloppé de douceur de partout en compagnie de ces deux hommes, entre les draps frais, les peaux délicates, et cette impression de chaleur, de tendresse, où tout avait l’air facile. Il interrompit leur baiser pour sourire à LeFou, puis commença à l’embrasser dans le cou, puis à descendre progressivement. Il laissa, en guise d’excuse, une guirlande de baisers légers sur la cicatrice des marques de dents, puis arriva devant le pénis de LeFou. Celui-ci était du genre imposant, moins en longueur que surtout en diamètre, gonflé et tendu. Gaston eut une seconde d’hésitation.

\- Ne te force à rien, rappela LeFou. Si tu ne te sens pas de me toucher, remonte. Je ne t’en voudrai pas, je te le promets.

Mais personne ne prenait les devants comme Gaston. Il finit par se décider, et appliqua un coup de langue sur le gland luisant. LeFou soupira. Gaston recommença. Puis prit le membre en main pour suçoter le gland de façon plus concrète. Cette fois, LeFou se mit à gémir. Encouragé par ces réactions, Gaston entama une fellation soignée, armé de sa meilleure volonté et de ce qu’il aimait lui-même quand il recevait cette caresse. Pas de dents, une succion ferme sans être violente, un rythme régulier sans vitesse excessive, serrer doucement la base du pénis en même temps. Gaston se concentra sur sa tâche, jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne une vitesse de croisière. Il se rendit compte à quel point donner était agréable. La main de LeFou sur sa tête ajoutait aussi quelque chose. Enfoui entre ses cuisses, il entendait de loin ses compliments, ses indications.

Sa barbe de trois jours frottait contre l’intérieur des cuisses de son amant et il ressentait une sorte de fierté un peu déviante à imaginer qu’il porterait les marques de cette petite irritation sur la peau pendant quelque temps. Comme si le fait de l’avoir mordu au point de lui laisser des cicatrices n’était pas déjà suffisant…

Gaston sentit le matelas s’affaisser à côté d’eux et en conclut que Stanley avait suffisamment récupéré pour les rejoindre. Les doigts de LeFou glissèrent jusqu’à sa mâchoire, le poussèrent à s’interrompre.

Gaston arrêta à regret et vit ses deux amants, côte à côte, le regarder avec un sourire.

\- Tu es sûr de ne jamais avoir fait ça avant ? Demanda LeFou. Tu te débrouilles remarquablement bien.

\- Qu’y puis-je ? Demanda Gaston avec un air suffisant qui les fit rire. Je suis naturellement doué !

\- Mmh, on pourrait essayer encore autre chose, murmura Stanley, qui s’était déshabillé à son tour. Tu veux essayer la pénétration, Gaston ?

Cette perspective était délicieusement porteuse de promesses.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Tu n’as probablement jamais été pénétré, on peut essayer si ça te dit.

Gaston réfléchissait.

\- Et n’oublie pas que même si on a commencé, et que tu te rends compte que ça ne te plaît pas, tu le dis et on arrête tout. Aucune explication à fournir, répéta LeFou.

Gaston se dit qu’il avait de la chance que LeFou et Stanley soient si compréhensifs. Oh, et après tout, c’était le moment ou jamais d’essayer de nouvelles choses, songea-t-il. Il hocha la tête.

\- Bon, on va essayer alors. Comment on fait ?

LeFou et Stanley se regardèrent, sourirent. Stanley s’approcha.

\- Tu veux que je m’occupe de toi ?

Gaston embrassa doucement le jeune homme.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mon tout beau. Je m’en remets à toi.

\- Alors viens…

Sur les instructions de Stanley, Gaston s’allongea à plat ventre, le bassin rehaussé par un oreiller. Il écarta les jambes et attendit. Stanley prit une des jarres à onguent que LeFou avait laissées sur la table et l’apporta.

\- Détends-toi et dis-moi si quelque chose te gêne. Je vais y aller doucement, promis.

Gaston sourit et posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés. Il entendit Stanley déboucher la jarre, puis la perspective du contact froid de la pommade le fit frissonner. Il sentit les doigts de Stanley lui caresser les fesses, puis s’insinuer entre elles, lentement. Il ne put s’empêcher de sursauter quand la pommade froide effleura son périnée, puis sa région anale.

Stanley l’embrassa dans le dos avant de commencer à le masser en tout petits cercles. Gaston gémit de contentement.

\- Je commence, souffla Stanley.

Gaston hocha la tête et un premier doigt s’introduisit en lui, avec mille précautions. La sensation était étrange, pas désagréable. Stanley faisait attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques, y aller progressivement. Après quelques allers-retours, il introduisit un second doigt. Gaston s’habituait à la sensation et trouvait que c’était de plus en plus plaisant. Stanley parvint à trouver sa prostate et Gaston gémit tout haut. En deux ou trois minutes, le grand chasseur avait été réduit à l’état de gelée. Stanley allait continuer sa préparation, quand Gaston l’arrêta.

\- Stanley… Assez. J’ai envie de toi. Maintenant. Prends-moi.

Stanley obéit, laissa la jarre de côté et s’installa au-dessus de Gaston. Près d’eux, LeFou se masturbait lentement, savourant le spectacle.

\- Allez, ma beauté, ronronna Gaston en remuant les hanches. Montre-moi ce dont cette belle bite est capable !

Stanley eut un bref éclat de rire surpris, puis se reprit. Il eut une longue caresse de la nuque à la naissance des fesses de Gaston, se positionna, le pénétra lentement. Gaston gémit assez fort, lui qui en général, n’était pas très éloquent au lit. Stanley s’introduisit en totalité en lui, puis s’immobilisa, caressa le dos et les cheveux de Gaston.

\- Tu me dis quand tu es prêt.

Gaston donna le signal après une poignée de secondes, et eut un mi-soupir mi-cri extasié quand Stanley entama de lents mouvements du bassin.

Gaston était aux anges. Les allers-retours du sexe de Stanley en lui étaient absolument divins. Sa prostate était stimulée aussi, il sentait son érection frotter contre l’oreiller sur lequel il s’appuyait, Stanley était au-dessus de lui, le couvant de sa présence. Des baisers légers étaient parsemés sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Gaston avait rarement connu un plaisir aussi profond. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit LeFou qui se masturbait toujours, l’interrogeant du regard. Gaston sourit.

\- Mon cœur, on peut faire une pause ? Demanda LeFou.

Stanley s’arrêta aussitôt.

\- Je lui fais mal ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? Rétorqua Gaston. Tu me fais beaucoup de bien ! Mais on pourrait faire participer LeFou aussi.

Ce dernier attrapa la jarre, enjoignit à Gaston de se redresser, lui enduisit le pénis de pommade et s’allongea, écartant les jambes. Gaston lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oh que oui, assura LeFou. Prends-moi, Gaston.

Gaston s’exécuta, en prenant autant de précautions qu’il en avait reçues de Stanley. LeFou était cependant bien plus rompu à l’exercice et la pénétration fut relativement rapide. Mais lorsqu’il fut à l’intérieur de LeFou, Gaston fit signe à Stanley de s’approcher.

\- Tu n’as pas fini, ma beauté. Reprends ta place.

Stanley s’empressa d’obéir. Gaston et LeFou échangèrent un long baiser, les doigts de ce dernier entrelacés à ceux de Stanley. Puis ils commencèrent à bouger.

Le rythme était par nécessité lent, car il fallait qu’ils soient synchrones tous les trois, mais Gaston avait presque l’impression de participer à une sorte de rite mystique. Le plaisir était prodigieux. Pressé entre ces deux hommes, comblé de caresses, Gaston se demandait s’il ne venait pas d’atteindre une sorte d’apogée sexuelle après laquelle plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Les cuisses dodues de LeFou encadraient son bassin, le corps magnifique de Stanley était appuyé contre son dos. Il sentait les cheveux du jeune homme caresser ses épaules, ses lèvres dans son cou.

Il n’aurait jamais cru que c’était aussi bon. Il eut une vague de regret le frapper comme une gifle en songeant à tout ce plaisir qu’il aurait pu donner et recevoir de LeFou s’il avait voulu voir ses avances depuis des années, s’il avait eu le courage de les accepter. Aurait-il lui aussi reçu cet amour débordant qu’il le voyait dispenser sans retenue à Stanley ? Il ne parvenait presque plus à se souvenir de ce qui l’avait retenu, dans cette enclave coupée du monde où ils étaient tous les trois les seuls à exister.

Les dents du jeune homme se plantèrent -oh, pas très fort- dans son épaule, et il poussa un cri de plaisir particulièrement haut, le tirant de ces pensées un peu tristes.

\- Encore, Stan, haleta-t-il.

Stanley s’exécuta, amplifiant ses mouvements sans trop accélérer le rythme.

\- Ooohhh, oh oui… Oui ! Gémit Gaston.

Il baissa les yeux vers LeFou, qui lui caressait le visage, l’autre main traçant des cercles sur l’épaule de Stanley.

_Tu sais, mon amour, je pense que sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, on ne cesse jamais vraiment d’être un peu amoureux de son premier coup de cœur._

LeFou lui sourit. Ils s’embrassèrent, d’un long baiser tendre, passionné, où passaient les messages que Gaston acceptait enfin de recevoir, juste le temps de cette nuit.

Ils accélérèrent le rythme légèrement. LeFou gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il glissa une main entre lui et Gaston et caressa son pénis tendu.

\- Tu vas jouir, mon amour ? Haleta Stanley.

\- Oui… Je suis si près…

\- Regarde bien, Gaston, murmura Stanley en caressant les cheveux du chasseur, les écartant de son visage pour qu’il voie clair. Tu vas faire succomber le plus bel homme du monde à tes caresses. Ouvre bien les yeux et admire.

Gaston regarda, fasciné.

LeFou ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière. Le rythme avait à peine changé, mais il se masturbait avec ardeur. Stanley guida la main de Gaston jusqu’à un des tétons de LeFou et il le pinça. LeFou se cambra avec un petit cri, continua ses caresses.

\- Oh, je… Oui… Oui !.. Je vais… Stan… Gaston !… Encore, encore !! Oooohhhhh !!!

LeFou poussa un long gémissement modulé et entre ses doigts, son sexe épais fit jaillir plusieurs rubans de sperme, qui allèrent souiller le ventre rond et celui, musclé, de Gaston. Des gouttes rondes et blanches allèrent s’accrocher dans ses poils. LeFou gémit longuement, exprimant encore les dernières gouttes de sperme en quelques mouvements du poignet, et son corps tremblant s’apaisa enfin. Gaston serrait les dents pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, ce qui n’était pas chose facile quand il sentit LeFou se contracter tout autour de lui, en rythme. Il avait interrompu ses allers-retours, totalement captivé par le spectacle.

Stanley avait raison. En cet instant, LeFou était le plus bel homme du monde. Parce qu’il avait cette expression d’extase absolue, parce qu’il avait ce sourire avec les dents du bonheur, parce qu’il avait ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, parce qu’il avait mis tant de soin à ce que cette nuit se passe bien et ne soit que plaisir pour lui. Gaston était ému.

Il se sentit humble, honoré que cet homme soit son ami.

\- Retire-toi, conseilla Stanley. Étienne est toujours sensible dans cette zone-là après avoir fait l’amour.

Gaston se retira avec précautions, fit coulisser son sexe contre celui de LeFou, le faisant soupirer.

\- Tout va bien, mon chéri ? Demanda Stanley.

LeFou approuva d’un sourire. Il semblait totalement épuisé, mais il avait l’air d’apprécier pleinement le spectacle. Le jeune homme, rassuré, tapota le bras de Gaston.

\- Tu veux qu’on essaye de jouir ensemble ? Demanda Stanley.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura Gaston d’un ton rêveur, encore sous le charme du spectacle qu’il venait de voir.

LeFou avait les yeux ouverts à demi, et caressait un bras, un dos à sa portée, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres. Stanley entoura la taille de Gaston d’un bras, s’appuya de l’autre au bois de lit, l’embrassa entre les omoplates.

\- Tu es un très bel homme, Gaston, tu es bien serré autour de moi… Tu as la peau douce… Je suis content que tu aies accepté de passer cette nuit avec nous, dit Stanley.

Gaston posa sa main sur celle de Stanley.

\- Tu n’es vraiment pas un gars ordinaire, Stanley, murmura Gaston. Je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvés, tous les deux. Ce… Ce n’est pas une nuit que j’oublierai de sitôt. Allez, mon tout beau, montre-moi que tu as encore de la ressource.

\- Pour voir si personne ne sait jouir comme Gaston ? Toujours ! Accroche-toi, fit Stanley en souriant.

Stanley, un peu plus libre de ses mouvements maintenant que LeFou n’était plus pénétré, accéléra la cadence, en modulant ses mouvements de hanches de manière à stimuler la prostate de Gaston à chaque coup. Le chasseur gémit en faisant coulisser son pénis contre celui de LeFou, étalant son sperme sur leur peau. LeFou, serviable, mit encore à contribution la pommade pour augmenter ses sensations.

Dans l’état où ils étaient, quelques minutes suffirent pour les stimuler jusqu’au point de rupture. Gaston était réduit à une masse gémissante et tremblante, tout juste capable d’enjoindre à Stanley d’aller plus fort, plus vite. Stanley, de son côté, prenait un plaisir immense à coucher avec l’idole du village, tirant son plaisir de celui qu’il donnait.

Il tapota l’épaule de Gaston, haletant.

\- Gaston… Tu es près ?…

Gaston se redressa, tordit le cou pour le regarder.

\- Oh oui, Stan… Je vais jouir bientôt… Toi aussi ?

Stanley hocha la tête.

\- Alors vas-y ma beauté. Ne te retiens pas. Remplis-moi. Marque-moi, murmura Gaston.

Stanley l’embrassa, d’un baiser sauvage, rendu maladroit par leur position. Il accéléra la cadence, et ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il sentit le plaisir éclore, brûlant et explosif, dans ses testicules, ses poumons et son cœur, criant son extase vers le ciel, se répandant en plusieurs giclées de sperme à l’intérieur du corps de Gaston.

Son orgasme à lui fut tout aussi fort. Il empoigna son pénis et se masturba rapidement, tandis que le plaisir venait plutôt du creux de son ventre. Il poussa un véritable rugissement alors qu’il ajoutait son propre sperme à celui de LeFou sur leurs deux ventres, à grosses goulées blanches et épaisses. Il s’écroula presque aussitôt, épuisé. Stanley se retira et fit de même, mais à côté.

LeFou les enlaça tous les deux.

Le corps de Gaston était si trempé de sueur qu’il était presque difficile à saisir. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, épuisés et suprêmement satisfaits, à échanger baisers légers et caresses. Après s’être assurés que tout le monde allait bien, LeFou se leva, alla chercher quelques linges humides et les trois hommes se nettoyèrent sommairement. Stanley bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je crois qu’il est grand temps de se reposer un peu, annonça LeFou.

Ils défirent le lit, y entrèrent tous les trois en se serrant un peu. Stanley se blottit contre la poitrine de son compagnon, dans une attitude si spontanée que Gaston devina vite que c’était dans cette position qu’ils s’endormaient d’habitude. Il décida de s’allonger de l’autre côté de LeFou, entourant sa taille d’un bras. LeFou embrassa les deux têtes avant de bâiller un vague « bonne nuit ».

Moins d’une minute plus tard, les trois hommes dormaient à poings fermés.

OoO


	6. Nouvelles voies

Le lendemain, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps quand ils commencèrent à se réveiller. Gaston ouvrit les yeux le premier, et vit qu’il était pressé contre le dos de LeFou. Le chasseur se hissa sur un coude et vit aussi Stanley, que LeFou entourait d’un bras. Le mouvement réveilla LeFou qui jeta un œil derrière lui et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, murmura Gaston.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Le mieux du monde. Tu es une excellente bouillotte !

Stanley grogna, se tourna vers LeFou et se blottit contre lui. Pressé entre les deux hommes, LeFou ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger.

\- Oh, je crois qu’il n’a pas encore envie de se réveiller…

\- Il a besoin de récupérer encore un peu, fit LeFou en ramenant la couverture jusqu’aux épaules nues de Stanley.

Ils savaient qu’il fallait se lever bientôt, mais se lever équivalait à terminer pour de bon cette nuit extraordinaire. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’en sentait encore le courage. Gaston enfouit son visage entre les omoplates de LeFou et ferma les yeux.

Encore cinq minutes.

Le lever se fit plus tard. Après un temps consacré à la recherche des vêtements épars, le prêt d’une culotte de rechange pour Gaston et la recherche en toute hâte d’une petite vingtaine d’œufs dans le cellier -et rassurer LeFou sur ses qualités d’hôte même si vingt œufs constituaient, pour Gaston, un petit déjeuner fort chiche-, les trois hommes furent prêts en un temps relativement satisfaisant. Stanley n’était opérationnel qu’après son café, qu’il fit exceptionnellement fort ce matin-là. Gaston et LeFou bavardaient avec plus d’entrain, ayant gardé encore quelques habitudes militaires.

\- Alors, Gaston, ce bond en dehors de ta zone de confort s’est passé comment ?

\- Merveilleusement, répondit Gaston avec un sourire béat. Je suis vraiment impressionné. Et je comprends mieux ce qui vous unit tous les deux, murmura-t-il en prenant les mains de LeFou et Stanley dans les siennes. Seuls deux personnalités douces et bonnes comme les vôtres pouvaient avoir une alchimie pareille. Et… Je me sens honoré que vous m’ayez permis d’y avoir droit pour une nuit.

Stanley et LeFou se regardèrent, un peu étonnés.

\- Vous m’avez fait comprendre une façon de faire que je n’aurais pas soupçonnée, reprit Gaston. Avec vous, je n’avais pas besoin d’être, heu… Le meilleur, l’as des as. Vous savez quoi ? Je pensais avant de venir que le pire qui pouvait m’arriver avec vous, c’était d’avoir une panne. Eh bien, je suis sûr que vous auriez trouvé un moyen pour me faire plaisir tout de même. C’était… Paisible. Facile. Et je crois que je m’habituerais vite à tous ces câlins que vous vous faites tout le temps, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Rien ne t’empêche d’en faire à ton tour, suggéra Stanley. C’est un cercle vertueux : plus tu en fais, plus tu en recevras. Et je parie qu’Amélie appréciera beaucoup.

\- Le fait de demander, aussi. J’ai rarement autant parlé pendant l’amour. J’ai toujours cru que c’était ridicule, mais avec vous, ça ne l’est pas.

\- Ça ne te fera pas passer pour un imbécile, mais pour quelqu’un de prévenant, dit LeFou. C’est juste une question de bon sens.

\- Ça va vous paraître étonnant, mais j’ai réalisé à quel point je mettais moi-même des barres entravant ma propre progression. Hier soir… Hier soir, je peux vous dire que vous avez cassé pas mal de ces barres ! Je… Je crois que j’aurai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça sérieusement.

LeFou et Stanley sourirent. Gaston aussi, puis il se tut et avala le reste de son déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaston était prêt à partir. Avant de se diriger vers la porte, il se retourna encore une fois vers LeFou et Stanley. Il les enlaça tous les deux.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup, dit-il simplement.

Puis il les embrassa doucement, l’un après l’autre. Il leur sourit, ouvrit la porte et partit.

LeFou et Stanley restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

\- Je… Je crois qu’on nous l’a changé, fit Étienne. Il n’est plus comme d’habitude.

\- Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Demanda Stanley en croisant les bras.

\- Pas vraiment, s’il évolue en bien… Et toi, mon amour ? Qu’as-tu pensé de cette nuit ?

Stanley prit Étienne dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Moi ? Eh bien, que Gaston est effectivement un amant assez impressionnant, et que cette nuit a été des plus plaisantes en sa compagnie. Mais aussi… J’ai l’impression que je t’aime encore davantage après ça, murmura-t-il. J’ai entrevu la chance énorme que j’ai de t’avoir.

\- C’est moi le veinard, fit Étienne en caressant le visage de son compagnon.

Leurs « je t’aime » résonnèrent en même temps. Ils sourirent. Puis Stanley regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Tu crois que Gaston va vraiment réfléchir à tout ce qu’il nous a dit ?

\- Comme je te l’ai dit, il a besoin de temps. Il en tirera les conclusions une fois qu’il sera prêt.

Étienne avait raison, comme toujours. L’idée avait juste besoin de faire son chemin.

OoO

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Amélie fut interrompue dans son ouvrage de couture par des coups à la porte, sur un rythme qu’elle avait appris à connaître. Elle alla ouvrir.

Gaston était vêtu de son meilleur costume, et lui tendait un bouquet de fleurs. Amélie reçut le cadeau avec un gracieux sourire.

\- Oh, merci Gaston ! Elles sont magnifiques !

\- M’accorderas-tu une promenade, Amélie ?

La jeune veuve était intriguée, mais accepta. Elle mit les fleurs dans un vase, sa cape sur les épaules, son manchon aux mains et accompagna le chasseur en lui donnant le bras.

\- Douce Amélie, aimes-tu les chiens ?

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, les chiens… Tu aimes les chiens ?

\- Oh, je les adore! J’aime beaucoup les animaux. Auguste les haïssait, il ne m’a jamais laissé en adopter un. Je suppose que je n’ai jamais pensé à prendre un peu de compagnie…

Gaston sembla soulagé. Il la guida vers sa maison, mais au lieu de lui ouvrir la porte d’entrée, ils contournèrent la bâtisse et arrivèrent dans une grande cour délimitée par une clôture. Dès qu’ils approchèrent, des aboiements joyeux se firent entendre. Amélie poussa un cri de surprise en voyant plusieurs chiens accourir vers eux. Gaston ouvrit la clôture, et invita Amélie à entrer. Aussitôt, les animaux les entourèrent. Amélie s’accroupit aussitôt pour caresser le museau de l’un, gratter l’autre derrière les oreilles, ou le ventre d’un troisième qui se roulait d’extase à ses pieds. Gaston se mit à rire.

\- L’épagneul s’appelle Patrocle ! Le basset s’appelle Achille. La setter noire et blanche qui te lèche les mains, c’est Diane, ma perle. Clio est celle qui a le poil rouge. Toutes deux sont des chasseresses redoutables pour le gibier d’eau ! César est le grand avec les taches couleur feu, il est fantastique pour rapporter. Uranie est la meilleure pour débusquer les renards directement dans leur terrier. Et voilà ma bonne vieille Baucis qui te dit le bonjour, dit-il avec tendresse devant une chienne au poil bouclé qui se leva avec peine pour accueillir la visiteuse.

Amélie ne se releva que lorsqu’elle eut caressé et dorloté tout son soûl chacune des bêtes. Elle se claqua les mains pour en chasser les poils, et retourna auprès de Gaston. Celui-ci nourrit les chiens de lambeaux de viande séchée avant de se tourner vers sa visiteuse. Il était étonné et content de voir que ses chers animaux accueillaient aussi bien la jeune veuve.

\- Ils t’adorent !

\- J’en ai bien l’impression, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

Gaston lui prit les mains.

\- Amélie… J’ai réfléchi.

\- Une activité dangereuse, murmura-t-elle.

Gaston sourit.

\- Cette histoire d’enfants, je… Je voudrais avoir ton avis franc à ce sujet.

\- Je peux être totalement franche ?

\- Je te le demande.

\- J’y ai bien réfléchi, et je pense que je n’ai pas vraiment besoin d’en avoir pour être comblée. J’ai Savinien, mon filleul. C’est un bon petit. Il est amplement suffisant. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Heu… Je me suis longtemps creusé la tête pour trouver la raison pour laquelle j’en voulais, et je suis parvenu à une conclusion.

\- Laquelle ?

\- En fait, je voulais surtout faire comme les autres. C’est que les enfants, pour moi, ça fait partie d’un tableau idyllique que j’ai adopté comme but dans la vie avant même de me demander si c’était vraiment ce que je voulais. Mais l’essentiel, Amélie, et je pense que tu seras d’accord avec moi, ce n’est pas de faire comme les autres, mais de faire à sa propre manière pour être heureux, non ?

Amélie approuva, sincèrement étonnée du cheminement de pensée de Gaston.

\- Nous… Nous n’avons pas besoin d’être mariés. Ou d’avoir des enfants. Ou n’importe quoi d’autre comme font les gens bien comme il faut. Nous… Nous n’avons pas besoin de ça pour être heureux, tu ne penses pas ?

Amélie hocha la tête, pas sûre de où Gaston voulait en venir.

\- Moi, je sais que j’ai besoin de toi pour être heureux. Pas forcément devant le feu à me masser les pieds, parce que finalement, ce… Ça n’est pas un rêve très intéressant, en fin de compte. Mais… Passer des soirées avec toi, te croiser dans la rue quand je sors, venir te distraire quand tu as passé une journée à faire tes comptes, passer la nuit en ta compagnie… Ça, ça me plairait. Beaucoup. Je veux dire, dans le futur. Je…. Tu as vu mes chiens. Je les aime beaucoup. Ils peuvent être des enfants de remplacement tout à fait valables ! Et au moins, ils ne rapportent pas de mauvaises notes à la maison… Et si tu changes d’avis concernant les enfants, on peut toujours adopter…

\- Gaston, ne te mets pas martel en tête pour les enfants. J’ai très bien vécu sans jusque-là et ma vie est suffisamment remplie. Et j’aime assez le concept de dormir des nuits complètes.

\- La question est donc entendue.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- En fait, je, heu… Je voudrais te faire officiellement ma demande… De ne rien changer entre nous, dit Gaston en mettant un genou à terre devant Amélie. Si la situation te convient, alors ça ne sert à rien de changer quoi que ce soit. Si tu voudrais y modifier quelque chose, tu n’as qu’à le dire. Je suis ton serviteur !

Amélie était partagée entre l’envie de rire devant cet étalage et celle de pleurer d’émotion. Elle enjoignit à Gaston de se relever et se serra dans ses bras.

\- Alors j’accepte. Que rien ne change entre nous, jusqu’à ce qu’un de nous en ait assez.

\- Et le dise !

\- Et le dise.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, puis Gaston embrassa doucement Amélie. Elle sourit.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussé à faire ça ?

Gaston entoura la taille d’Amélie et la guida vers la maison.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, c’est toi qui es cause de tout ce changement, indirectement.

\- Ha bon ??

\- Tu te souviens, quand nous sommes allés déjeuner chez LeFou et Stanley ?

\- Bien sûr, nous avions passé un moment délicieux.

\- Eh bien, j’ai décidé de creuser une idée géniale que tu avais suggérée, ma douce. Concernant nos deux hôtes. D’ailleurs, si tu as une heure… Non. Si tu as le reste de la journée devant toi, je vais te raconter… Et mettre en pratique quelques petites choses que j’ai appris, fit-il d’un air chafouin, en coulant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Amélie. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer cette histoire et ses petits enseignements.

Amélie était intriguée. Maintenant, elle était avide d’en savoir plus.

\- Raconte-moi tout, bel homme.

Gaston ouvrit la porte de derrière, laissa sa visiteuse entrer. Il l’embrassa, avant de commencer son récit.

La porte fut soigneusement refermée derrière eux.

Fin.


End file.
